


Doggie, Doggie, Doggie ♡

by RiotKoga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotKoga/pseuds/RiotKoga
Summary: Rei just wants his doggie to be good for him.





	Doggie, Doggie, Doggie ♡

Koga assumed that it would be one of those days where Undead had practice when Rei called him to the music room. But when he came into the room, it was only Rei, sitting on his coffin.

“Where the fuck is everyone else? I know that playboy bastard wouldn’t be here but what about Adonis-”

“Doggie, come here.” Rei interrupted. 

Koga came closer to Rei and stood in front of him, questioningly.

Rei pulled Koga into his lap. 

“W-Woah…! What the hell?” Koga said, surprised. He turns red when he feels Rei’s erection pressing against his own ass. “Tch, are ya fuckin’ horny, vampire bastard?” 

Rei laughed. “Well I do have quite a problem that needs to be fixed but I’m glad you’re here.” 

“What the fuck are ya up to….?” Koga suspected.

“Lift up your shirt, doggie.” Rei demanded.

“Hah?! What the fuck are ya goin’ on about, vampire bastard-” Koga got cut off. 

“Doggie.” Rei said with a serious look on his face. 

Koga still couldn’t refuse him even though he didn’t know what his senior was up to. He took off his uniform jacket and slowly lifted up his shirt underneath, exposing his stomach. 

“Lift it up a little more.” Said Rei.

Koga sighed but complied. He was red faced with his shirt fully exposing his bare stomach and chest. 

“Hmm….? Embarrassed because your chest is exposed?” Rei chuckled.

“Fuck no! S-Shut up….” Koga trailed his eyes down. 

Rei grabbed one of his pecs. 

“H-Hey! W-What the fuck are ya touchin’ me there for?” 

“Shhh….” Rei put a finger to Koga’s lip. “Just relax, doggie. I’ll take good care of you.”

Rei leaned his face close to Koga’s chest and took a nipple into his mouth. 

“Ngh!” Koga grunted. He felt Rei’s warm mouth on his chest, his tongue swirling around his nipple and sucking. Rei directed his other hand his other nipple that was left neglected and pinched it. 

“A-Ah!” Koga whined. 

Saliva poured out of Rei’s mouth and onto Koga’s chest as he continued sucking his nipple. He rolled the other one between his fingers and smirked as it became harder.

Once he pulled away, he saw Koga red faced and panting. “Oh, so doggie really does like having his chest played with.” He smirked. “Too bad no milk came out….” Rei said dejected. 

“Hah?! I ain’t a fuckin’ girl, bastard!” 

“Why of course not, you’re a cute little doggie.” Rei smiled and patted his head and Koga smacked his hand away. 

Rei looked down at Koga’s pants and noticed that his doggie was hard. “I’ll be sure to milk you down here.” Rei smirked as he palmed at his erection. 

“W-What the fuck?! I ain’t a fuckin’ dog or a damn cow. Do ya think this is some Old Macdonald bullshit?!” Koga shouted.

“But you’re so pent up. You need to relax. Oh, I almost forgot! I got you a present.” Rei said. He reached into his bag and pulled out grey dog ears, a tail, and a collar. 

“You don’t expect me to-” Koga saw Rei intensely smirking. “Oh hell no! I ain’t gonna fuckin’ do this shit, vampire bastard. You’ll be damned if I start walkin’ on all fours n be shakin’ my tail!” Koga exclaimed.

“But doggie, that’s exactly what I want you to do.” Rei said. He pushed Koga into his coffin and forcibly stripped off Koga’s clothes and put his accessories on. Koga was fully naked in the coffin. His bare ass touching the velvety cloth inside.

“I’ll fuckin’ kill ya, vampire bastard.” Koga growled. 

Rei yanked his collar. “Not in this predicament you can’t and besides,” Rei looked into his eyes. “You would never disobey your master.”

“Like fuckin’ hell am I callin’ ya that.” Koga scoffed.

“You will soon.” Rei smirked. “Ah, we have one more item to go.” Rei waved the tail plug. 

“Are you fuckin’ kiddin’-” Koga realized that Rei was in fact serious because he’s already done all of this…. weird shit so why would he stop here? 

Rei spreads Koga’s ass cheeks and gazed his eyes on his hole. “Hmm, it seems that you need to be prepared.” 

“Hah? What the hell- Uugh!” Koga moans when Rei’s tongue is prodding at his hole. He circles around it, coating it with his saliva. He kisses his hole and Koga jolts at the weird affection. Rei enters his tongue inside of Koga, moving his tongue in and out of his ass. Koga grinds against his tongue, wanting him to reach deeper inside him. 

Rei removes his tongue. “Who said you could move, naughty boy.” He sucks onto the end of the plug and inserts it into Koga.

“Nngh…!” Koga groans. 

Rei walks away from him to get a full look at his doggie. “Ah, doggie looks even more adorable in his natural form!” He cooed. 

“Fuck you.” Koga retorted.

Rei tugged on Koga’s collar, bringing him close to his face. “I’m gonna be the one that’s fucking you, be patient.” He had his eyes on Koga’s cock jutting out. “You’re so hard. Have you really gotten this riled up? That’s disappointing because we’re just getting started.” He wrapped his hand around Koga’s leaking cock. 

”F-Fuck…. Come on. Move your damn hand already!” Koga said. 

“Oh, so now you’re complying? If that’s what my doggie wants.” He started stroking Koga’s cock, thumbing over his head leaking precum from the tip. He brought his mouth down to his cock and slowly licked the head, teasing him and swirling his tongue around it. Koga groaned and Rei started sucking his cock, and taking him deeper into his mouth. He could tell that Koga was going to cum soon so he tightly gripped the base of his cock. 

“W-W-What the fuck….. v-vampire bastard….?!” Koga whined. 

“I don’t want you to cum yet.” Rei unbuckled his belt and stripped his own pants off. “Help me out and if you’re good, I’ll give you a reward.” Rei pressed his hard cock against Koga’s cheek. Koga gazed his eyes upon his cock. Rei’s cock was longer than his but his was more thick. 

Koga stared at him with fury in his eyes. He wasn’t just gonna let Rei get away with all this shit and embarrass him. He would fuckin’ show Rei how he rolled. Koga took Rei into his mouth, sucking on his cock and bobbing his head back and forth. 

“Aah…. doggie, you’re mouth is so good.” Rei praised. 

_Not for long, vampire bastard._Koga thought. He bit his dick and Rei winced in pain. Rei grabbed Koga’s hair and forced his mouth further onto his cock, choking him. Rei thrusted into his mouth. “I didn’t think I would have to specify that you shouldn’t bite, doggie. It looks like you don’t know who your master is. I’ll have to show you.” 

He fucked Koga’s mouth faster and was reaching his climax. “Oh, this… is too good. You should use your mouth for this rather than barking all the time.” A few more sloppy thrusts and he came into Koga’s mouth, cum gushing down his throat and some trailing out his mouth. 

Koga immediately pulled away and coughed out some cum even though he was forced to swallow most of it.

“I hope that taught you your lesson not to bite.” Rei said. “Your mouth did a good job but you didn’t. You’re a bad doggie and bad doggies get punished.” 

Rei sits on top of his coffin and brings Koga over his knee. He gropes his ass cheeks, kneading the soft flesh. “You’re very thicc. I’ve always wondered what you looked like down here with no pants on” Rei brought his hand down and spanked him. Koga jolts in surprise. 

Rei continued to land smacks on his ass. Koga’s teeth clenched and hands fisted as the pain rushes to his head. His mind cloudy from the pain, but his cock, hard and dripping with even more precum, was excited. But Koga would rather die than admit it. 

Rei landed a harder smack on his ass and Koga let out a “ngh!”, drool pooling out of his mouth. It was getting too much for him and his ass turned bright red. Rei gently rubs his ass to ease the pain.

“Only 10 more, you’re doing good.” Rei spanked Koga a few more times, this time lighter than he previously did. 

Koga was a mess. Tears in his eyes, his stinging ass in the air, and his cock, hard. He was wanting more than he received. 

“F-Fuck….!” Koga whined as he grinded against Rei’s leg.

“It seems that you’ve learned your lesson. Tell me what you want. I’ll give you your reward now.” 

“I…. I….” Koga hesitated.

“Come on, tell me.” Rei insisted.

“I want you to f...fuck me, p-please. I need ya in me.” Koga tugged onto Rei’s pants. He was on his hands and knees with the tail plug still filling his needy hole. But it wasn’t enough, he needed Rei’s cock so badly and he wasn’t afraid to admit it if he would get what he wanted.

“Kukuku, doggie style…. Perfect for you~” Rei spit into his hand and stroked his own dick. He spread Koga open and guided himself to his hole, still filled with the tail plug.

“H-Hey! Ya ain’t gonna take that out…?” 

“A doggie can’t be without his tail. I’m surprised it didn’t fall out. It must really suit you~” Rei teased. 

Rei thrust himself into Koga and Koga yelped. He could feel Rei’s cock inside him, penetrating his insides along with the tail plug. He felt Koga tighten up so he waited for Koga to relax his muscles until he started moving. 

“Ahhh, this feels way better than your mouth.” Rei moaned. “But you’re so tight even though you’re taking in my cock so well with the tail still inside you.” He tugged on his tail and yanked it out of Koga’s ass. Koga squirmed and buried his face into his arms. 

Rei reaches toward Koga’s chest and pinched his nipples while still fucking him from behind. Koga moaned because of his oversensitive nipples being stimulated. “Hmm it’s easier without your tail. You still feel so tight but my cock fits inside you perfectly. Has anyone else fucked you? Akehoshi-kun perhaps?”

“N-No, bastard. Why the fuck would ya even say that.” He said between breaths. Koga rocked his hips against Rei so that their thrusts were timed perfectly. Rei continued to bury his cock deeper inside Koga. He felt Koga tighten up once he hit his prostate. 

“Ngh! Ah!” Koga shook. “I-I’m gonna cum!”

“Aah, I’m close too. You’ve been such a good boy…” With that, Rei slammed into him, directly hitting his prostate. “Cum for me, Koga.” Rei breathed hotly in his ear. He thrust into Koga even harder and faster and grabbed his hips as he came deep inside him. Koga’s cock released strands of cum onto his stomach and he howled as he suddenly feels Rei’s hot cum shooting inside him. 

Rei slowly pulled out of him, cum leaking out of Koga’s ass. Koga lost strength in his legs and immediately dropped to the floor. 

“Y-You fuckin’ vampire bastard! Why’d ya fuckin’ cum so much?! Damn, it’s a fuckin’ mess.”

“Oho, it’s a cum wonderland. Why don’t you lick it up? It’s your meal~”

“You’re fuckin’ disgusting, ya know that?” Koga snarked. 

Rei didn’t have the energy to retort back and fell on top of Koga. He wrapped his arms around Koga, getting ready to fall asleep. He fucked all his energy out. 

“H-Hey! Wake the fuck up! Someone could come in!” Koga attempted to push Rei off of him but he kept holding onto him. 

“The door is locked.” Rei said sleepily with his eyes closed. He rested his head on Koga’s chest and fell asleep. 

“Tch, you fuckin’ crazy ass bastard. Remind me to never get involved with your games ever again.” Koga flushed. 

“It ain’t like I enjoyed that or anythin’....”

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck. Me.
> 
> IG: @riotkoga  
Twitter: @riotkoga


End file.
